wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Hadhan Discori
Where did I go wrong? My mother, a paladin of the light, raised me to help my fellow man and to uphold virtue and justice. My father, a monk of the Argent Dawn, taught me that my body could be as deadly as any sword or axe but that it was my responsibility not to abuse the power that came with his training. And how do I honor their memory you ask? I bet hooking up with the Defias Brotherhood and brawling in back alleys for coin isn't the first thing that comes to mind...Ya....It was a bit shocking for me too.... They say desperation can make a man do strange things. For Hadhan Discori, deposed noble of Stormwind, such a saying is an understatement at best. Born to kind, loving, and well off parents, Hadhan grew up with many comforts but his parents made sure he was grateful for everything he was given. Schooled in the ways of the light and trained extensively in the martial arts, Hadhan quickly found he had an affinity for close-quarters-combat and his father's training in the unarmed fighting methods of the monk helped Hadhan develop his skills to an admirable level. Hadhan put his strength to other uses as well. He took up the profession of blacksmithing and used his developing aptitude at the forge to lend what aid he could to his people during the first war. Shortly after the war ended, Hadhan was amongst those who helped to rebuild and restore Stormwind and while his noble standing made monatary compensation a trivial matter, seeing his fellow craftsmen virtually ignored by the other nobles struck a chord in the young warrior. When Hadhan heard that a society was being formed to revolt against such injustice, he pledged his support and was soon acting as an enforcer for what would later become the Defias Brotherhood. He wisely kept such activites a secret from his family and friends, a task made easier by the trademark red masks the Defias adopted. However it wasn't long before Hadhan began noticing a darker side of the brotherhood. Farms in Elwynn and Westfall would be mysteriously raided and burned and despite his superior's assurance that it was the work of Horde spies and warmongers, Hadhan found it odd that these supposed warmongers had the same penchant for dagger use as his Defias brethren and the various tatters and scraps of red cloth, the same material the Defias used for their masks, he found amidst the ruined farmsteads only elevated his suspicions. Soon the motives of the Defias were made plain and Hadhan was forced to accept that the brotherhood had evolved from a small band of wronged craftsmen into a complex network of theives, smugglers, and killers. Routine tasks of spreading propaganda and roughing up guards were replaced by smuggling explosives in from Redridge or "silencing" any guards or farmers who went snooping into Defias affairs. When the citizens of Westfall formed a milita with the express purpose of stopping the enroaching Defias, Hadhan knew for certain what he was doing was wrong. It was around this time that the war effort between the Alliance and the Horde spread to Northrend. Reports had come in that not only were massive scourge forces on the move, but that the Lich King Arthas himself was leading them. Both of Hadhan's parents followed their Argent brethren north, still unaware even after all these years of what their son had been doing with the skills they had given him. As much as Hadhan hated seeing them leave, he knew that if he was to confront his compatriots in the Brotherhood about their actions against the Alliance, he didn't want his mother and father getting caught in the inevitable backlash. The confrontation went about as well as can be imagined. Stripped of his rank, beaten within an inch of his life, and tossed into an alley to die by his former brothers, Hadhan figured at least he'd die redeeming the virtues his parents had instilled within him. But fate, as most no doubt know, isn't without a sense of irony. Found and rescued by some good samaritans, Hadhan's bruised and broken body was taken to the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind and there he spent the next several weeks recovering thanks to the local priests and clergymen. When he returned to his family estate, he was hardly surprised to find it had been ransacked by the Defias and once again gave silent thanks that his parents had already departed for Northrend. With his reputation ruined and his family's wealth gone, Hadhan turned to whatever means he could to make coin. Couriering messages, smithing, and brawling in the alleys of Old Town or down by the docks for coin made from gambling were enough to keep food in his belly and a roof over his head. Fortune smiled on him again when his childhood friend Nathan managed to finagle a position for him in the city guard, working a forge and bloodying his knuckles in the streets were suddenly replaced with nightly patrols around the city and surrounding provinces, an odd coincidence considering how he had once preyed in the very areas he now patrolled. Hadhan began saving whatever bits of his pay that he could so that eventually he could get enough to book passage up north to be reunited with his parents. When the first calls went out for enlistment up north, Hadhan and Nathan quickly signed on for duty up at Valience Keep in the frigid Borean Tundras of Northrend. It was there that Hadhan was able to put his Defias past behind him and commit himself to winning the war against the Lich King and hopefully be reuntied with his parents in the process. Tragedy was not so quick to release Hadhan from its grasp however when he recieved word that his parents had died during the assault on Icecrown Citadel. When he and Nathan returned from their tour of duty, the horrors of all the fighting they did combined with the grief of losing his parents nearly broke Hadhan completely. However, out of his despair, his anger, and his guilt, Hadhan was reborn. He slowly came to accept that his parents would not want him spending the remaining years of his life wallowing in circumstances he could not help. Coming to terms with the mistakes he had made was not an easy or quick journey for Hadhan Discori, but deep down he knew that it made him a stronger person. He now does what he can to help the Alliance in whatever ways he can. Whether at the smith's forge, at the head of a patrol column, or just reminiscing with old friends over a pint in an inn, Hadhan is commited to restoring his family name and making sure that his parents will be proud of him when he goes to join them in the afterlife.